Kisses Don't Lie
by jelliclesoul635
Summary: Two felines meet at a bar. Their paths cross and love is in the atmosphere. But when one learns the truth about the other's identity, will they still find love? Or will hatred take over? COMPLETE... for now...
1. Part 1

Kisses Don't Lie

By: jelliclesoul635

Summary: Two felines meet at a bar, their paths cross and love is in the atmosphere. But when one learns the truth about the other's identity, will they still find love? Or will hatred take over? Two parts.

_A/N: I hope you enjoy this two part one-shot (at least that's how I think of it). Leave me a review please! And yes, I know, I should be working on my current works of fiction, but when I get an idea, I just can't help myself! I haven't forgotten my other stories so fear not. Just a bit of patience is all I'm asking for!_

_Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS.

**Part One**

She sat at the bar, downing another dose of alcohol. She didn't normally drink such strong alcohol, but something about tonight told her to go all out and get wasted. She wasn't feeling negative and she wasn't depressed. Contrarily, after the success of her previous mission, she was feeling elated and relieved, proud of herself for performing so well. There was nothing wrong… except… except for the loneliness. That was the only thing she minded when it came to being a thief for Macavity. She was rewarded generously when missions were successful. She earned a bounty of food and a bevy of toms to please her and answer to her every whim. She had jewels and treasures; she even had a rank in authority almost as lofty as Macavity's. However, the one thing she did not have, the one thing that did impale her happiness and satisfaction, was the loneliness.

Sure, there were the guards and the service girls, but they weren't more than acquaintances. Demeter wanted a partner. She wanted intimacy. She wanted a companion to truly sit down and have conversations with. She wanted a friend.

She ordered another drink. The place was virtually empty, save for the busboy, few customers, and the bartender drying and hanging glasses. The lights were dim, as they are in most bars, and the music was low.

"Mind if I join you?"

Demeter turned to see a silver tabby with ebony stripes taking the seat beside her own.

"I don't mind, but I will tell you, I'm not in the best of moods at the moment, so if it's company you're seeking, you might want to seek it elsewhere."

"That's okay." He ordered a drink. As he was about to offer buying her something to drink, she put up a paw and gave an awkward grin. "Already ordered. Thanks."

"My name's Munkustrap. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She looked up at him, and then returned her gaze to the wooden surface of the bar on which her arms rested.

"I know you said you weren't interested in keeping me company, but I would at least like to know your name."

"It's Demeter." She replied.

Munkustrap smiled. "Nice name."

Before taking a swig of her drink and a deep breath, she questioned the tom. "So, what's a fellow like you doing here on a beautiful night like this anyway? Isn't there a girl you should be wooing somewhere?"

"Well, if you must know, there's only one girl I'm interested in and she isn't too fond of me yet. But I think I'm beginning to make progress…"

"Don't be too sure." Demeter commented.

"As for my purpose of being here tonight, sometimes when I'm not patrolling the grounds, I like to come here and just relax. It's dark, there's not a lot of noise, and I can enjoy a drink if I want to."

"Patrolling the grounds?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you. I'm the second in command of a tribe just a few minutes from here. Perhaps you'd like to accompany me home?"

"I don't think so, pal." Demeter thwarted dryly.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

The mood shifted slightly. "Anyway, what is it you're doing here? I assume you're alone."

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Demeter chimed sarcastically.

"Okay, so you're alone, but that still doesn't answer my question as to what you're doing here."

"Same as you, just relaxing and getting a drink."

"You like this song?"

Demeter turned to the Jukebox which wasn't far from either of the two cats. "I guess it's okay. It's not my favorite."

"Well," Munkustrap hopped off the barstool and strolled casually over to the music player. He selected a song which was jazzy and smooth. "How about this one?"

Demeter allowed a smile to play on her lips for just a second, but a second was all it took, for Munkustrap noticed this expression, and pounced on the opportunity.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out a paw to her. Before accepting his invitation, she looked to her empty glass, and then to Munkustrap's half-full one. She immediately finished it off, hopping off the seat, and eliciting a chuckle from Munkustrap as she did so.

They twirled about, spinning and moving in unison across the flat expanse of the dance floor. Munkustrap slowly started to press Demeter to his sturdy frame more and more and though she noticed, she did not resist. She looked up at him, sheepishly looking down at the floor when he looked at her simultaneously.

"You dance wonderfully, Demeter. I hardly believe I'm the only one who's ever told you that."

"Well you are the only one. I don't dance very much."

"I'm stunned. You do it so well."

"Thank you." She giggled through a contented smile. "You're pretty graceful yourself, twinkle toes."

"Twinkle toes!" Munkustrap laughed. "Well, nobody's ever called me that before."

"Looks like we're even." Demeter grinned cleverly. The music stopped. The two felines looked into one another's eyes. In an instant, they pressed their lips together and shared a blissful kiss.

Breathless, they separated, and in a flash Demeter was seated back at the bar, ordering another drink.

Munkustrap was surprised at her behavior.

"Was it something I said? Did I do something?"

"No, it's not you. I just can't do this. There's so much you don't know about me. You shouldn't fall in love with me. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. You don't even know me!" she grew hysterical. Her drink was delivered and Demeter immediately moved it to her lips to swallow it in one swift motion, but a pair of silver paws prevented her from doing so. They grasped the glass, gently pulling it down from her mouth and returning it to its spot on the bar.

"Why don't you start by forgetting the alcohol, and telling me a little bit about yourself? To me, that sounds like a good place to start. After all, the best place to start is at the beginning, no?"

"I suppose." She looked nervous, but Munkustrap couldn't even begin to imagine why. She was a thief for Macavity. He was a Jellicle leader. How could she tell him that she was an employee for the very feline whom his tribe despised?

"Tell me anything. I'm all ears."

"I'll give it my best shot."

"That's fine by me." Munkustrap's smile was comforting and encouraging. Demeter loved everything about it, everything about Munkustrap. How was this possible? She'd only known him a few minutes and had only known so much about him. Could she seriously be in love with this mysteriously welcoming tom who she felt like she'd known her entire life?

"I can't tell you my name… you already know what that is. Uh… well, I live with humans on Oceanport Drive. I don't have family outside of the humans. I'm lazy, I don't have a job, I don't have money – but don't tell the bartender that – and that's about it."

Munkustrap stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner. Demeter was a little frightened.

"Goodness. I was only kidding about having no money!"

"That's not it. I feel like I've seen you before."

"I don't think we've met prior to tonight, Munkus."

"I thought my nickname was twinkle toes." He joked.

"Fine, twinkle toes." She rolled her eyes.

"That's better." He smiled. He liked to joke with Demeter; it made him feel that much closer to revealing whatever secret she was hiding behind those deep chartreuse eyes.

"You seriously think I dance wonderfully?" Demeter queried.

"I do." Munkustrap grinned, taking her paw in his own.

"I'd like to love you if you'll let me. Demeter, will you have me?"

"Have you as what?" Demeter was incredulous.

"As my mate."

"Oh gosh, Munkus! Don't you think we're moving a bit fast? We only met a few minutes ago! We don't know all that much about each other. How can you ask me that?"

"Because I love you. That has to be it. What else can this wildness within me be? This urge to be with you forever and keep you safe and satisfied? Don't you feel it, too? Everlasting Cat, I've never felt so comfortable with a feline in my whole life. You've got to be the one, Demeter."

"I feel a bit dizzy." Demeter drooped in her seat, leaning towards Munkustrap.

"Come on, let's go outside." He assisted her in exiting the bar, sitting her down on a crate just outside the door.

"Feel any better?"

"I don't know. I'm frightened. I've never loved anyone like this before. I'm not even sure it is love. I don't know what it is that I feel when I look at you, but when I look at you, Munkus, everything that's ever bothered me about anything at all vanishes. Life seems perfect." Tears filled her eyes. She was overwhelmed. "I've only known loneliness my entire life, and to have you enter my world and take that away in twenty minutes is a little mind-blowing."

"I understand that, but there's nothing wrong with feeling comforted by the presence of someone else. If being with me satisfies you, why keep yourself from what makes you happy?"

"Do you love me, Munkus? Is it love you feel when you look in my eyes?"

Munkustrap didn't answer, he instead hesitated.

"Look in my eyes, Munkus. Tell me… is it love you feel?"

Munkustrap stared into the two green pools that resembled Demeter's eyes. "It's not love, Demeter."

A tear rolled down Demeter's face as her eyes closed and her head dropped. "I knew it." She whispered.

"It's not love Demeter because love doesn't begin to cover what it is I feel when I look at you. What I feel is beyond love. There's just no word adequate enough to describe the emotions I feel." he lifted her head by the chin and gently guided her gaze to fall upon his own handsome face.

"Oh, Munkus." Demeter allowed herself to sob softly as she hugged Munkustrap with all her strength. Finally, she would no longer have to face loneliness.

Something tugged at her memory as she held onto her new companion and future mate.

_He doesn't know the truth about me. _

"Munkus, there's something I have to do. I can't agree to be your mate until it's finished." Munkustrap looked at her confusedly. "Please, I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'll meet you at the Junkyard, okay?"

"Alright. Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, just be patient and trust me."

"You got it. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Promise?"

Demeter kissed him passionately. She let him feel everything she felt inside during that one kiss. It was intense. "I promise, Munkus. Kisses don't lie." She winked.

"No, I suppose they don't!" Munkustrap touched a paw to his lips, his expression excited and surprised.

As the two said their good-byes, Demeter could think only of how much trouble she'd be in when Macavity found out she wanted to quit…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Reviews are very much appreciated! Part two should be up by tomorrow night! _

_I know how much it is to ask you to abandon reality for the sake of this story. Not only do you have to grasp the concept of their beings (cat/human), but you also have to suppress whatever illogical opinion/s you may have about 'love at first site'. Since it's the destined couple of Munkustrap and Demeter we're dealing with here, however, I'm hoping that helps. Please tell me what you think in a review and BE HONEST. Thanks!_


	2. Part 2

_A/N: First, thanks for the reviews and second, you should know that the purpose of "Kisses Don't Lie" was truly to get the idea out there, and possibly write an extended version in the future when I don't have as many projects to keep on top of, in the world of fan fiction as well as the world of my busy life. I know it is rushed, and I apologize for that, but keep in mind that the story is supposed to be short and rushed; it's just supposed to get the idea out and see how people/reviewers such as yourselves react to the concept. Thanks for the feedback! I hope you enjoy the conclusion and keep an eye out for an extended version in the near future of "Kisses Don't Lie"!_

* * *

><p><strong>Part Two<strong>

Demeter rushed to the Warehouse where Macavity resided. The abandoned Warehouse had been her place of employment for as long as she could remember. When she was young, she had been personally recruited by the crimson tom and even though she belonged to a family on Oceanport Drive, most of her time was spent at the abandoned Warehouse, with Macavity.

Despite knowing Macavity for most of her life, he was never a father figure for Demeter; he only taught her as much as she needed to know in order to survive and Demeter learned everything else herself. Asking him now, after all these years to grant her permission to leave the thievery business would (she imagined) lead to a fight. Demeter was aware that a fight with Macavity would be challenging for her both physically and mentally, but she was also aware that she could not engage in a relationship with Munkustrap until her past was taken care of, until her life of crime under the Hidden Paw could be put to rest.

It still didn't seem logical to agree to be the mate of a tom she'd met only for a small amount of time. Demeter thought it was a crazy thing to do – to agree to be someone's lifelong companion when only just meeting them for a short time, but the feelings swelling within her couldn't be tamed or justified. It was what it was, and there was no explanation for it.

Demeter stopped in front of the Warehouse, leaning on a fence for support as she caught her breath. Although it wasn't more than twenty minutes from the bar where she met Munkustrap, running was never Demeter's strong suit. Waiting outside for a few minutes also gave Demeter a chance to compose a plan, to organize her intentions and thoughts.

_I'll go in and ask him, plain and simple… and probably get my throat slit. Okay, that isn't going to work. I can go in with a question, like "How do you feel about one of your top employees leaving for life elsewhere?" and I can pray to the Everlasting Cat that he doesn't mind. That might work. Or I can just leave right now and never return… would he really notice I was gone? Better not risk it…_

She runs a paw through her head-fur before straightening up, turning to face the now ominous-looking building, and venturing inside in search of Macavity.

She enters a room, famously known as "Napoleon's Chamber" for all the right reasons. Macavity was sat in a chair large enough to seat three felines total. He absentmindedly tossed jewels in various piles, sorting them by color. As Demeter approached, he glanced up for a moment and noticed her figure.

"Ah, Demeter! Just the thief I wanted to see!"

"That's funny. I wanted to see you, too. I have to talk to you about something." She was cautious, not fearful. She could take Macavity if that's what it came too.

"Oh? Well, let me show you something first. I think you'll like it." Macavity pulled an emerald gem from a pile of many. This one though, was quite large and somehow better than all the rest. He handed it to Demeter, who took it and held it close to her eyes to examine and admire it.

"It's gorgeous!"

"I know, that's why it reminded me of you. I thought you should have it."

"Well, thank you!" Demeter's expression changed when she remembered why she had come. " I'm afraid that you aren't going to be as thrilled when I share with you what I came here to say."

"We'll see. What is it that you came here to tell me?"

"I want to leave. I've found a new life for myself outside of this Warehouse and outside of Oceanport Drive."

"And where is this place you speak of?"

"The Jellicle Junkyard." Demeter answered without hesitation.

Macavity's expression hadn't altered in the least bit. He was incredulous and disbelieving, figuring his ears must have failed him in some way. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"The Jellicle Junkyard. Munkustrap is second-in-command there and I believe I've fallen in love with him. I've come to ask you permission to leave this operation. I'm quitting, Mac. That's all there is to it."

Macavity was speechless for a while, then spoke. "Have I not treated you well? Has someone done something to you? One of the other employees? Why leave?"

"I'm in love. And please don't think me ungrateful for all that you've done for me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but it's time for me to move on. I want to leave this life of crime in the past, and move into the future with Munkustrap."

Macavity was growing livid. "_Munkustrap_." He uttered the name in disgust. "I bet you don't even know."

"What don't I know?"

"That he's my brother!" Macavity stood from his chair and slammed both fists down on the table in a furious flash of rage.

"Demeter, I do not permit you to leave this operation, and I most certainly do not permit you to be anybody's partner but mine!"

"We never were partners, Mac! Not the kind of partners you're thinking of, anyway! I've made up my mind and I'm leaving this Warehouse with or without your blessing."

Demeter shouted most of her response in the same manner Macavity had shouted his. She turned to leave, but it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Guards!" Macavity hollered, and two bulky toms burst through the door that Demeter had been heading towards.

"Get her." Macavity ordered.

In an instant, the two guards were holding onto Demeter's arms. She was enraged. "What are you doing? You can't forbid me to leave!"

"What a coincidence." Macavity chuckled. "Forbidding you to leave is exactly what it looks like I'm doing."

Demeter growled. Taking a moment to think, she stomped down on one of the guard's paws, and once her arm had been freed, she punched the second guard square in the nose, knocking him onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

"What are you doing?" Macavity bellowed at his guards. "Take her to the dungeon!" One guard stumbled to his feet, and the other remained oblivious, in a whirl of unconscious bliss. The guard who managed to stand soon toppled over, apparently due to a broken paw.

Demeter stands with folded arms, a teasing image for Macavity.

Macavity walks towards her and stops just a few feet away. "I will not let you leave."

"You don't get to decide that." Demeter hissed.

"I do if keeping you from leaving means I'll have to kill you." Macavity made it difficult for Demeter to tell whether or not he was serious. Would he actually go so far as to kill her?

"You wouldn't." Demeter replied, slightly squinting her eyes.

"Oh, but I would." Macavity broke out into a sprint, claws out and ready to shred flesh.

Demeter hissed and ran towards Macavity, colliding with him in mid-air after the two simultaneously leapt at each other. The both of them fell to the ground in a pile of fur and limbs which rapidly separated into two different beings.

They circled around each other, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce. "He'll never accept you, you know. When you tell him you've been working for me, whatever love he had for you will vanish with the flick of your tail."

Demeter hissed angrily. She swatted at him, but he dodged her attempt and took a swipe at her in return. He also missed.

"You're jealous because I chose him and not you. You can't have everything you want, Macavity. This is a lesson I'll be sure you learn the hard way."

Macavity growled and lunged at the golden-ebony feline. He tackled her to the ground and began to beat on her mercilessly before she threw him off of her in a desperate burst of energy.

"Don't mess with me, Macavity. You know how skillful I can be at these things; you know I can take you. I can kill you the same way I took out that Pollicle, remember that? A death so painfully slow you'll beg me for mercy."

Macavity said nothing. For a moment, he was fearful, but he didn't let it show. Or at least he thought he hadn't…

"Come on, Macavity. Come and claim me as yours. Keep me here with you forever." Demeter spoke in a low and raspy voice, enticing the ruby tom.

"Have it your way." Macavity charged towards her, growling loudly as he did.

Demeter smiled. He was doing everything she wanted him to do. Just inches before he latched onto her slender frame, she moved to the side, letting him collide with the cement wall instead of her body.

He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Demeter walked over to his body; nudging his ribs with her foot to be sure he was out. He looked at the defeated form of her employer. "It's always the hard way with you…"

She left him there, in search of Munkustrap at the Jellicle Junkyard.

It wasn't long before she reached Jellicle territory. She began to call for Munkustrap, hoping he was near.

"Munkustrap! Munkus!"

"What happened to twinkle toes?" Munkustrap came out from behind a nearby bush and startled Demeter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't intend on scaring you. Hey, are you alright? You look like you've been in a fight or something. What happened?"

Demeter took a good look at herself for the first time, realizing how messy and frazzled she looked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was in a fight." She paused, pushing herself to go on. "I was in a fight with your brother."

"Tugger? No way! I don't believe he could have done this!" Munkustrap laughed at first. "He's not playing with a full set of mice, you know."

"I'm not talking about Tiger, or whatever you said his name was." Demeter tried to be as serious as possible.

Munkustrap paled beneath his fur. He was half speechless. "You're not talking about Tugger? Surely you're not talking about…"

"Yes, Munkustrap. I'm talking about Macavity."

Munkustrap turned away. Demeter was taken aback. Was Macavity right? Had she just been rejected?

"Munkustrap? Are you alright?"

"I don't know. How could you let him do that to you? How do you even know him?"

"Well I didn't just let him do that to me. I left him at the Warehouse unconscious. I know him because I… well… I…"

"Just tell me, Demeter! How do you know my brother?" Munkustrap demanded in a louder voice than he had anticipated using.

"I worked for him." She answered bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Munkustrap took a deep breath.

"There wasn't time. I want you to ask me whatever questions you have. I'll answer all of them freely. I have nothing to hide from you anymore. Working for Macavity is something of my past. It's over now, whether Macavity realizes it or not."

Munkustrap seemed assured, and in this Demeter took comfort.

Just as they started to make progress, a voice thundered. "I'll have you, Demeter! You'll be mine!"

Demeter looked to Munkustrap. "It's Macavity."

"I'll protect you, get behind me."

"Like hell. I fight my own battles, thank you very much."

Macavity appeared from behind a row of bushes. "There you are." He looked at Demeter sourly. "And there you are, my dear brother." He spoke equally sourly.

"Has she told you, my brother? She's belongs to me. That's my precious gem and I will not let you take her from me." Macavity crouched into a fighting stance, and Munkustrap matched his gesture (Demeter had been in a fighting stance even before Macavity), answering, "She belongs to no one. Demeter is done with you. You're just a figment of her past and nothing more."

"I will have her." Macavity kept his focus on Munkustrap and Munkustrap kept his focus on Macavity. Demeter was being ignored and although she didn't approve, she kept quiet.

"You'll have to get through me, first."

"I can arrange that." Macavity lunged at Munkustrap, aiming for his throat.

Demeter, acting on instinct, jumped in front of Munkustrap, knocking him to the ground. When everything cleared, Macavity was on top of Demeter, jaws clenched down onto her neck like a vice. Munkustrap was just getting to his feet at the same time Macavity was. Demeter didn't move.

"What have you done?" Munkustrap only stared at Demeter, who still had yet to move. Her eyes remained closed and blood seeped out of the puncture wounds left by Macavity's teeth.

Macavity slowly stepped backwards until the bushes engulfed his trembling form from behind. He disappeared.

Munkustrap knelt beside Demeter, checking to see if her heart was still beating. He pressed his ear against her chest. There were soft thumping sounds… so faint he almost thought he was imagining it.

"Demeter?"

Her eyes opened slowly and with every breath came a gasping wheeze.

"Munkus… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted you to know but I wanted to take care of it first. I didn't mean for it to end like this."

"End? What do you mean? You're going to be fine."

"Let's not kid ourselves, okay? Only one of us is making it to the Junkyard and I know for a fact that the person won't be me."

"Stop it. You've got to live. We're supposed to be together, remember? You're supposed to be my mate!"

"I'm sorry I didn't get to know you more. I think we really could've had something special between us if we had the time."

"We're already special, Dem. We can be special always if you just hang on."

Demeter coughed, causing her to sit up a little. Munkustrap did what he could to comfort her. He hardly knew how to feel. This was so sudden, so heart-wrenching for him to witness. He finally found the right one, the special person people look for all their lives… and he found his. But now he'd be without her in a matter of minutes. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't look at me like that. We'll be together again, in another lifetime perhaps. I'll wait for you." Demeter struggled to breathe, but kept up what little strength she had, making Munkustrap admire her even moments before her tragic death.

"Promise we'll meet again?" Munkustrap allowed a tear to roll down his cheek.

"I promise." Demeter ushered him to help her sit up. He gently cradled her in his arms. She kissed him softly on the lips before death could take her and leaned into his ear to whisper, "Kisses don't lie."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now keep in mind, there will be an extended version in the future when all my other current stories are finished. I'll most likely title it something simple so you'll be able to find it easily, something as simple as "Kisses Don't Lie: The Extended Version". So I hope to see you all again soon! Thanks for telling me what you think and for reading this story! _

_Happy fanfictioning! _


End file.
